Yoda: The Jedi Master
Yoda: The Jedi Master, is a Star Wars film, releasing in March 2021. It centres around Yoda journey to becoming a jedi. The deutragonist of the film, is Yoda's master Gin-Lan. The main antagonist of the film is sith lord, Darth Kalius. Story Breakdown Yoda is an orphan who is taken in by jedi master Gin-Lan. 10 years later, Yoda is no longer a padwan, but an apprentice. Gin insists that he is ready to take an apprentice of his own, but the Grandmaster, Master Toor refuse. But he tell Gin that he should send Yoda on a very important mission, and if he succeeds, he will be allowed to take an apprentice. Meanwhile, Darth Kalius explains to his apprentice, Lady Storm, or Darth Felnia, his plan to rule the galaxy. He tells her that he will create an army of droids, with the help of an escaped criminal genius, Rex Falko. He then sends Lady Storm to assassinate members of the jedi council. Yoda sets off on his mission, which is to find out Kalius's plans. Meanwhile, in Toor's bedroom, he contacts a bounty hunter named Yali Seed to kill Yoda, because he knows that Yoda is ready, but he fears that he is more powerful than him, and doesn't want him to takeover the role as Grandmaster jedi. Yoda rides in a small ship towards the planet on which Kalius's base is. He suddenly finds that someone is perusing him. Quickly, he dives, and hides behind a large rock. Yali Seed leaps onto the top of the rock and fires at Yoda. Yoda disables him easily using the force, but the hunter still lives, and lies on the ground, groaning. Yoda enters the building, and destroys some security droids, but they set off the alarm. A pack of dog like droids attack him, and take him captive due to the robots being stuck to the ground by super strong magnets. He is taken to Kalius, who casually explains his plan, and tortures Yoda with the force. He also reveals that his friends are in danger, which gives Yoda the strength to break free, and hurl him into the side of the room. He runs through the base, perused by droids. Yali attacks him, but this time, Yoda runs him through with a light saber, and hurls him into the droids. Yoda jumps into his plane, but just as he shuts the lid, it is thrown around. Yoda spots Darth Kalius through the window, and fires at him. Kalius uses the force to move the shots away from himself and into the rock. Kalius prepares to kill Yoda, but Yoda fires one last shot, which Kalius can't stop in time, and it splits his head open. Yoda then sores home to join the battle to help his friends. Lady Storm has invaded the jedi council, and is killing guards, and some jedi. Toor rushes into his bedroom, desperately calling Yali to kill Yoda quickly, not knowing he was dead. Gin discovers this, and shoots in the head, but Toor, deflects with his light saber, and Gin does the same, hitting Toor in the head, and he falls out the window. Yoda arrives, and the jedi win the battle, but Lady Storm escapes. Yoda is made grandmaster jedi for winning the battle for them and killing Kalius, but doesn't take an apprentice. Cast Yoda: Frank Oz/ Tom Kane Gin: Johnny Depp Toor: Chay Keating Lady Storm: Scarlet Johnson Kalius: Lawrence Makoare Yali: Temuera Morrison Trivia It will be the shortist Star Wars movie ever with a running time of 1 hour and 30 minuets. Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Films Category:PG